


Lucas' Birthday Cake

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [15]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, werewolf!Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam is baking a cake with the 'assistance' of the werewolf
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lucas' Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to vix_spes!

“Get your snout out!” Adam said, tapping the werewolf on the muzzle. “You know this isn’t for you.”

The werewolf whined.

“Well, all right, it is for you. But not in this state.”

He hmphed.

“Look, I am not going to all the time and trouble to make and decorate a chocolate cake when you’ll just eat it without a second thought.”

Another whine.

“You’re getting some chocolate buns, yes, with icing, before you complain again, but no candles.”

The werewolf pulled a face.

“One would never think a werewolf could pout, but you do a pretty good job of it. I’ve seen the result of you blowing out candles: anyone within a two-metre radius gets covered in icing. And you don’t want your party guests to be coated in icing, they won’t appreciate it if you try to lick it off.”

At the mention of the party the werewolf bounced round in circles.

“So today you have a party with friends, chocolate buns, cocktail sausages and chicken dippers. Then tomorrow we have a quiet dinner for two with wine and decorated cake.”

The werewolf put his head to one side, clearly puzzled.

“No, I don’t understand either why you adore parties in your current form and hate them otherwise. Now, mind out of the way while I put the cake in the oven. Don’t crowd me; if you burn your nose you won’t enjoy your party.”

The werewolf instantly backed up and into the table, where the bowl promptly fell to the floor. Distracted, he took advantage to lick the remains of the mixture.

Having put the cake in the oven, Adam straightened up before bending to pick up the bowl. He looked critically at the werewolf. “You have got cake mix all over your furry face. And don’t look so smug, I shall have to use a wet flannel to clean you up.”

The werewolf pouted again but submitted to Adam’s attentions.

“It’s a good job I love you, isn’t it?”

The werewolf thumped its tail enthusiastically on the floor.


End file.
